GoodForNothing!
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: OneShot. ShikaKiba. Kiba's trying to get Shikamaru's lazy ass of his couch...


My first Naruto fic. Be kind to me...

0000000000000000000

You're troublesome. He's troublesome. She's troublesome. It's troublesome. Did he ever think that maybe he himself is troublesome! The lazy, boring cloud-watching, poor excuse of a ninja! He should just quite being a ninja seeing as it's so _troublesome_.

Kiba was glaring hellfire at the shadow-nin. He wanted to go outside and train, play tag or similar as long as it involved movement, excercise and fresh air. But the said ninja was totally unaffected by the glare. He wasn't even paying him any attention. He was too busy stretching lazily in the Inuzuka's _extremely_ comfy couch. He closed his eyes were closed, stretched one more time just to annoy Kiba and procceeded in making himself comfortable. He swung his legs over the side of the couch with small yet peaceful smile playing on his lips and looking like he wasn't leaving any time soon...

"Shikamaru! Get up! Let's go do something!"

No reaction whatsoever. The bastard.

It was _his_ couch for God's sake and he was in _his_ house. Where was the respect?! The nerve. Doing a perfect imitation of his mother when she was annoyed he put his hands on his hips and stamped towards his victim with no intention on failing this 'mission'. He was on the verge of knocking Shikamaru out cold and having him wake up outside or at least away from the acursed couch.

"Nara Shikamaru! Get of that damned couch this instant!"

Nothing...

How strange...

When his mother did it to him it always seemed to work. So what had he done wrong. Maybe he wasn't being loud enough...

"GET YA LAZY ASS OFF OF THAT COUCH!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Well that sure that sure worked.

Shikamaru jumped. He raised his head... and his knees at the same time which caused them to connect. He was now silently cursing Kiba and his loud voice to very unpleasant places. As he held his precious head which was now carrying a large lump he attempted to glare at the Inuzuka. But stubborn as he was he still wouldn't get off that couch.

Kiba growled getting seriously pissed off at the Shadows-nins actions. He launced forward and grabbed Shikamaru by his ankles then pulled with all his might. Though he was pretty strong he couldn't drag the reason behind his irritation of his couch for he had clamped himself onto the side. He tugged and pulled for all he was worth but Shikamaru had latched himself onto the piece of furniture so strongly that he was literally moving the entire couch around the room.

Finally the Inuzuka had enough of it and jumped on top of Shikamaru who didn't expect something like this. He yelped as the rather heavy body landed on him and tensed when Kiba sat on top of him not really knowing what he was doing to the poor Shadow-nin.

Shikamaru turned bright red as his face heated up so badly it nearly hurt.

"I know I'm heavy and I'm not moving until he get off of _my_ couch."

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru replied trying to sound cool and bored like always. But what was supposed to sound tough and manly came out as an unintelligent and high-pitched squeal.

The shadow-nin gulped when Kiba raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the odd sound that he was positive came out of Shikamaru's throat. He kept that expression for several minutes which reminded the Nara of his mother when she was trying to get him to tell the truth when she knew that he lied to her. It was a rather intimidating stare and he couldn't help but laugh nervously which made the Inuzuka's eyes narrow a little.

Then Kiba lowered his head so they were face-to-face which didn't help Shikamaru's state one bit. In fact, it made it worse. Again, The Shadow-nin gulped.

Kiba's eyes narrowed once more when he heard Shikamaru gulp and felt his body tense even more which was apparently possible. He was about to ask what the _hell_ was wrong with him when a sudden scent burned his nose. His eyes never leaving his nervous comrade he lowered his face even more and sniffed Shikamaru's neck.

He smelled good. What kind of strange smell was this? He knew he had smelled it before somewhere but he couldn't really place it. He sniffed again. And again. Untill he unconciously stuck out his tongue and licked Shikamaru's jawline. He heard a gasp somewhere from above him.

Then he blinked. Slowly he mind realized what he had just done. He had sniffed Shikamaru like an eager bitch and had licked his face like wolf licked it's mate.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kiba screamed bloody murder and temporarily deafened Shikamaru as his obnoxious voice quaked all of Konoha. The poor shadow-nin was so shocked at the sudden change from quiet to thundering roars that he raised his head.. you'd think their noses where the first things to connect or their foreheads but nooooo... it had to be their lips...

Kiba jumped off of Shikamaru like he had been stung. For several minutes they simply stared at each other with wide eyes. Millions of thoughts raced through their minds. Dozens of emotions plaguing their heart.

Until Shikamaru smirked lazily and went back to laying on Kiba's too-comfortable-to-be-allowed couch. The Inuzuka blinked before glaring again.

"You good-for-nothing, little-!"

0000000000000000000

It's too short so I'm planning on making it longer but I didn't really have much time and I wanted it as fast as possible. But still... review please and tell me what you think.


End file.
